For the Love of the Game
by intothelight001
Summary: A sibling feud turns into sibling bonding.


_**This one's been on my hard-drive for a while, and I figured now's the time to upload it. I've been a bit uncomfortable with how a few parts are written, but I can't seem to get them any better, so here it is. All usual disclaimer's apply.**_

_**This story is a little bit of fluff, as there isn't nearly enough of it. It's up to you to decide if there are any implications.  
**_

* * *

"Oh, this one, I want this one!" Kirino near shouted, leaving behind a very bewildered Kyousuke. How did his sister have so much energy?

"You sure about that?" he said, lazy eyes drifting over the new little sister figurine from God knows what game. "You said that about the last ten things. Remember, I'm only getting you one."

"Idiot, you're lucky I'm letting you off so easy." Apparently, having to shell out nearly half of his current spending money was being let off 'easy' for not completing a route on her latest 'mission' for him: _'I Can't Go To Boarding School With My Little Sister!'_ Where the creators came up with such twisted plots he didn't know, and didn't care to find out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he waved her off. "Just hurry it up a little; I don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"The wrong impression, what do you-?" the implications of his statement caught onto her, turning her faint blush into a raging inferno. "EW, GROSS YOU PERVERT!" Kirino started yelling, attracting the attention of the other store dwellers. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY SUCH A THING?" She swung her purse into Kyousuke's ribs, knocking him off balance, sending him into a shelf, nearly causing a store-wide Rube Goldberg incident.

"Damn it settle down!" he shouted, catching hold of the handbag before she could go in for round two. The two stared off for a while, and Kyousuke had a feeling she would try her luck at him anyway. Instead she cocked her head away from him, a very indignant expression covering her face. Grabbing the figure, she marched to the counter, nearly throwing it down. Begrudgingly, Kyousuke got out his wallet and paid for the thing. He whispered a small apology to the store clerk, and then followed Kirino, who had promptly taken the little sister after it had been paid for and stormed outside.

It was a relatively quiet trip back home, the siblings in a not so comfortable silence. Kyousuke rubbed his index and middle fingers on his temples. What the hell was wrong with Kirino this time? When they finally got home and Kyousuke opened the door, his moody sister immediately barged through, slipping off her shoes, into her slippers, and taking off for her room.

"We're home." Kyousuke called out, hearing the T.V. on in the living room. Replacing his own footwear, he peeked through the entrance, seeing his father reading the paper with the news playing in the background. Diasuke looked up and gave his son nod, before returning to his evening reading. Choosing to forego his normal glass of wheat tea, Kyousuke followed in his sister's footsteps, heading upstairs and into his room. In an attempt to be productive, he pulled out next week's assignment. After an unknown amount of time was spent staring at the sheet, the teen threw his arms up in defeat. Damn his sister for being on his mind.

Now leaning back, he weighed his options. He could just let her be, and she could possibly simmer down and go back to normal, or she could turn into a flaming banshee and make his life hell for the next week.

He could also risk entering the lion's den and get this all sorted out right now. That, however, was almost certain suicide.

He could also get a second opinion on the matter. Pulling out his phone, he sorted through his possible contacts. No, no, calling others to talk about sister problems was something Akagi would do. That would only enforce Kirino's statements when she called him a pervert or sis-con.

Kyousuke plastered a fake smile on his face, more to make himself feel more assure of his option than anything, he resigned to his fate. Option two it was.

Entering the hallway, he gave his sister's door a few light knocks and waited for a response. None came.

"Kirino?" he slowly called to his sister, giving the door a few more knocks. "Kirino, it's me." When she still didn't respond, he sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to do this, as it would almost surely result in immense pain on his end. But if it would help mend their relationship, it was worth it.

Mentally gearing himself, he began turning the knob. "Kirino, I'm coming in." He opened the door the rest of the way, preparing for the hellfire barrage that awaited, but was met with nothing. Instead, he saw his sister plopped on her computer chair, idly spinning in joy, playing an eroge while holding the figure he had bought her close to her chest.

"What's up?" he made idle conversation. Startled, Kirino turned around, finally taking note of her older brother's entrance. Only then did he notice the ear buds she was wearing. She obviously hadn't heard a word he said. Kirino jumped out of her chair, setting down her figure and popping out her ear buds in the process.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" The spite was practically seeping out of her mouth. Kyousuke did his best to shrug off her assault.

"So, you like that thing, huh?" he said nonchalantly, his head nodding at the little sister statuette. His sister immediately sidestepped to put herself in between his line of sight.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered. "Now, just go on and get out of my room."

"Eh," his sister sure was a piece of work. "I was just wondering…" How could he tell his sister that he wanted to talk about their argument earlier? That'd be almost admitting to her that he was a sis-con, and he wasn't.

"Ugh," she sighed. "Don't just stand there with the door open, Mom or Dad might see!" Kirino walked up to her brother and pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind him. Putting her back to the door, she gave Kyousuke a death stare. "Now, what the hell did you want?"

He froze. "Ah, oh, you know… just seeing what's up," he gave her a fake smile. Inside, panic mode had started. "So, uh, what game are you playing?" Her eye's immediately lit up.

"Oh, this game?" she rushed back to her computer. "It's only the best game of this year!" she seemed miffed that he didn't know about it.

"Yeah, yeah. What's it called?" He had a feeling he would regret asking.

"_My Personal __Little __Sister Harem!_"

Yep, he was regretting it.

"You've got to try this game!" Kirino was speaking so fast she nearly fumbled over her own words "It's seriously a godly game!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get on that some time," in all actuality, he would try his best to avoid that particular game. "But I've still got to beat that last one you gave me." Kyousuke immediately regretted saying that.

"You still haven't beaten it!" It was more of a statement – a nearly screamed statement – than a question. "What are you, stupid or something? That game was so easy! You should have at least three routes done by now! Geeze, what have you been doing all day?" she was up in his face now. "Get my laptop; we're playing it right now!"

* * *

"_Big brother, you can't stay in your room, not with that psychopath living next door!"_

_A glint forms in Iku's eyes._

"_You… you should come bunk with me, like when we were little!"_

1.) Take your chances in your room.

2.) Take Iku up on her offer.

3.) See if your friend Yori will let you stay with him.

This was an obvious choice to Kyousuke, go stay with his friend. There's no way it'd be acceptable for him to be living with his sister in the girl's dorm, and the story made it pretty clear that whoever the main character's neighbor had gone off the deep end.

_Click_

_Thud_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kyousuke stammered, holding his foot. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled at his sister.

"You idiot! How could you ignore sweet little Iku, even after such a kind gesture? Are you cruel or something?" She began sweet talking to the screen, as if the rosette inside could hear her. "Now go back to the save and do it again.

Kyousuke groaned, putting his hand back on the mouse and going through the tedious process of navigating the menus, then clicking through all the dialogue he had already read.

Option two, _click._

"_Okay, big brother, it's settled, you'll be staying with me!"_ the girl had a smile too big to be physically possible.

* * *

"_Bi- Big brother, what are you doing?" _

This was getting a little too uncomfortable for Kyousuke. It seemed that the little sister in the game had caught the protagonist in the middle of some, er… self-satisfaction.

He felt Kirino put her hand on his shoulder, her body leaning on his, and his face went crimson. He jumped to the opposite side, his face riddled with horror as he stared at her. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Tsk, you idiot, I couldn't see," Kirino simply stated, folding her arms. Kyousuke gulped, but resigned himself to his former position, feeling the inherently wrong but oddly comforting weight of his sister leaning on him.

* * *

"_Iku__…" _The protagonist was holding his little sister, trying the best he could to comfort her after she had nearly been assaulted by the protagonist's former dorm neighbor. Said protagonist had luckily been passing by and had promptly beaten the crap out of the psychopath.

Kyousuke looked over to his sister, seeing the signs of fatigue lacing her face. It just dawned on him that she had yet to talk about the events of earlier that day. Weather that was a blessing or a curse was yet to be decided.

"Hey, Kirino," he slightly nudged her shoulder to get the girl's attention. "Sorry about earlier."

The girl barely acknowledged him, just giving him a slight nod. A light yawn escaped her lips.

"Should we stop?" she waved him off

"No, you need to get through this route." Though she was tired, her usual demeanor still seemed to find enough energy to keep going.

Kyousuke nodded and kept on playing, skimming over dialogue to finish this up quickly. There couldn't be too much more, he had already been at this game for six or seven hours.

* * *

"_Brother, let's leave together!" _The look on the girls face was adamant. _"If we both go, we can be together. No one will know that we're related!" _The psychopath managed to find out about the sibling relationship the two in the game shared, and despite his obvious mental state, managed to create quite a predicament for the siblings on campus.

The protagonist had found it best if he left, and had signed up to go to a different school. Iku didn't want to leave her brother, and insisted on going with him.

The protagonist shakes his head. They both know she wouldn't be able to leave.

"_Then, then…" _she was falling apart.

"_It's okay, it won't be forever." _The protagonist pulled Iku's chin up, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"_Big brother, I love you."_

The credits began to roll.

Kyousuke's eye began to twitch. That was it? He spent almost nine hours on the game for that? Damn it, what a melancholy ending!

Obviously he had done something wrong earlier, and Kirino hadn't bothered to point it out. He turned over to her, expecting her to start bursting out in tears at the game's ending, or tell him off for doing it wrong.

Instead, he found his sister asleep, her mouth slightly agape and a subtle snore coming from her throat. Her full body weight pressed up against him, her various appendages snuggling up to him in one way or another.

'_Tsk, she's asleep,'_ he couldn't help but smile. Her head resting on his shoulder with the rest of her body curled against him, it was enough to make his heart flutter.

But it didn't. Nope, not one bit. He wasn't a sis-con, end of story. That's why he didn't lightly stroke his hand over her hair, subtly shift her form onto her bed, wrap her under her covers, like he used to when they were kids, give her another pat on the head, and close down her computer for her. Nope, none of that happened.

Except it all did.

Sighing to himself, he flipped off her light, closing the door behind him. Retreating back to his room, only one thought crossed his mind:

Why did his little sister have to be this cute?

* * *

_**Let's see if anyone can figure out what that 'game' is loosely based off of. (Hint: The name's are a good help, and the source material is a manga with a single episode OVA)**_


End file.
